1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information terminal unit incorporating a cellular phone function. More particularly, the invention relates to an ON/OFF-hook method of the information terminal unit incorporating the cellular phone function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corresponding to spreading of cellular phone system corresponding to personalizing of recent electric communication and personalization of information owing to down-sizing and reduction of weight of a portable computer according to development of computer and storage device, information terminal unit incorporating cellular phone function have been developed one after another. Conventionally, most of the information terminal unit incorporating cellular phone function of this kind has directly installed a microphone and a speaker to use with placing a face close thereto similarly to a general cellular phone. In this case, when the information terminal unit is too bulky, a difficulty may be encountered to use like a telephone receiver. Therefore, such type of the information terminal unit is inherently restricted in enlargement of a display portion, in installation of a keyboard and so forth. Therefore, the conventional hand set for cellular phone has been provided in the information terminal unit. However, for enlarged body of the information terminal unit, it is inherent to use a earphone microphone.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 7-107148, there has been disclosed a cellular phone, in which the earphone microphone also serves as an antenna and the earphone is taken up and stored within a casing.
As ON/OFF-hook method of such cellular phone, a switch for ten key is assigned for this purpose or a dedicated switch is provided.
However, in the conventional cellular phone or the information terminal unit incorporating the cellular phone function, it is typical that a switch for ten key is assigned for this purpose or a dedicated switch is provided. In the cellular phone disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 7-107148, there has been proposed to use an ON-hook switch as well as a take-up operator for releasing engagement between an engaging claw and an engaging plate engaging with the former in a cable storage means. ON-hook is assigned to an icon button.
However, upon call during travel with storing the main body of the information terminal unit within a bag, unwanted trouble should be caused for those around unless response to the call can be done with simple operation. As well, harmful influence should be caused on the user.